The present invention relates to a sanitary towel, also known as a sanitary napkin, that mainly absorbs menstrual blood, vaginal discharge or the like, especially a thin sanitary towel provided with solid gathers each standing on a at both sides of a skin-facing front of the sanitary towel.
In this kind of sanitary towel, due to requirements of, in addition to being free from an uncomfortable feeling, being excellent in mountability, being transportable, being excellent in packaging properties, and being efficient in logistics and cost saving, an effort to make the sanitary towel thin and compact has progressed. However, in such a thin sanitary towel, in order not to damage mountability, generally, solid gathers are not provided. Therefore, there tends to occur a gap between the towel and the skin, and lateral leakage of menstrual blood and body liquid such as urine is likely to occur.
As the solid gather, various forms have been developed, and there are many technical literatures relating to this. For example, JP 2004-230498 A, a solid gather is disclosed in which, when a side nonwoven fabric is disposed in the intermediate portion in a height direction with a plurality of elastic expandable members, adhered to an absorber side in a state in which front and back end portions are laminated by folding in a Z shape in a cross-section, the solid gather stands-up on a front side while forming a pocket with an opening directed to an inside in an L-shaped cross section with a site where the elastic expandable members are disposed as a bending point. Further, similarly in JP 2004-290498 A, a solid gather that stands-up simply in line by adhering to the absorber side in a state where front and back end portions of the side nonwoven fabric are folded back outward is disclosed.
Further, in the following JP 3847046, an absorbing article is disclosed in which an elastic material that is disposed along a free end and exhibits an elastic contractile force and an elastic material that forms a contract action line approaching from a base end side to a free end side as goes from both end sides in a vertical direction of the leakage blocking side wall to an intermediate position in a vertical direction are disposed, and both end portions in the vertical direction of the leakage blocking side wall are joined to a liquid receiving side surface of which free ends are directed to the outside in a width direction.
Further, in the following JP 2011-120764 A, a sanitary towel in which a leakage-blocking wall is joined to a front sheet along a longitudinal direction above an absorber and includes a standing portion that stands up during use with the joint portion as a base point and a body side covering portion that extends externally in a width direction from the joint portion and covers a side surface portion of an absorptive body is disclosed.